Hand of Kisin
The Hand of Kisin is a special weapon. It once costed 550 Sheriff Stars, but now it costs 220 Sheriff Stars, making it the fifth most expensive Sheriff Stars-based weapon, after the Contagion Crossbow. It shoots bullets that track opponents, disappearing and exploding like the ammo of the Defiler. It has a pretty high rate of fire. The name was presumably chosen with reference to a Buddhist priest or to the Maya death god Kisin or Cisin. This weapon uses the Death Charges, which can be purchased in the shop for 100 coins for 48 shots. Statistics * Damage: Extremely high, can kill The Arch-Witch in 6 shots. Does about 200 HP damage. Most enemies take lots of damage from second shot as the first shot only did 7 HP damage and second about 120-150 HP damage, but Witches take five hits to kill. Does assorted amount of damage. Sometimes, it only does 30 damage on one death charge. * Range: Very high. * Fire Rate: Very low after version 2.8.2. Can be alleviated by aiming. * Reload: Moderate, but actually pretty fast. * Ammo: Quite low. Only 6 bullets when you first buy it and 12 bullets when fully upgraded, but you will find that it lasts quite long. Trivia * Gamers often fondly refer to it as HoK. * In single player, if you zoom with it, its fire rate will increase dramatically. * Arguably the game's second best weapon after version 2.8.2. * Its charges track and disappear in a puff of smoke, producing small black explosions upon hitting objects. * It is a relatively silent weapon, making it one of the stealthiest weapons in the whole game. * You can kill yourself with this weapon by a hit from it even though there is no explosion just as it is with the Defiler. * Death Charges circle the opponent, dealing a little damage with its smoke, before hitting them head-on for full damage. * Like the Defiler, its shots can go through obstacles and walls if the targeted enemy runs away and takes cover behind walls. * There is no confirmed way to dodge it, as its charges track and follow the target even through obstacles. * Its explosive blast radius is very small, compared to the blast of a Witch Impaler or Defiler. * Stun is the greatest forte of the HoK which combined with multiple homing Death Charges and high rate of fire the deadly combination was often enough to render opponents hapless though Gameloft has somewhat balanced it in version 2.8.2 by nerfing its rate of fire, bullet travel speed and tracking ability (it no longer has infinite target tracking speed, moving with high speed may allow you to dodge it). * There are some gems on the weapon. * This weapon is often considered as "overpowered" because it has many effects combined with high rate of fire, but the bullets of this weapon travel pretty slow, so try fighting this weapon using weapons with higher rate of fire, damage and bullet travel speed or explosives would be a good idea. And because this weapon needs auto aim for full power, try taking cover and combating it at long range would also help. * It was nerfed in version 2.8.2. * It's ammunition (Death Charges) resemble 6.5x52mm Carcano rifle cartridges with engravings on the casing and stabilizing fins on the bullet. * As is with the Gatling Annihilator, there is a large discrepancy in rate of fire post-v.2.8.2 nerf. ** When hipfired, the rate of fire will appear to be painfully slow. Because of the incredible randomness of the Hand of Kisin's first shot damage, this can often lead to getting you killed (in Multiplayer) due to simply being outgunned. ** When aimed, the rate of fire will increase dramatically. In addition to the overall high damage per shot (bar the random first shot damage), this will often lead to very quick kills that sometimes end with the user leaving unscathed. Due to the rather small magazine size (at best, 12 rounds) this can often lead to you running dry mid firefight, however this is lightly alleviated by the rather fast reloading speed. Gallery Hand.jpg|Killing somebody in Multiplayer Category:Weapons Category:Special weapons Category:Sheriff Stars-based weapons Category:Heavy weapons